


A Certain Texan's Reward

by Devilc



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crack!fic take on Landry reading to Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Texan's Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bone), [Myln](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myln).



> As part of doing some research for a Tim/Landry story, I headed into Wikipedia to fact check something about the kind of assignment they might get in class -- "Read a Book by a famous Texas Author". And as I jotted down some notes about the book I was going to have Landry read to Tim (and a few notes about the book Landry was going to be reading for himself) I ended up clicking on a link other than the one I meant to click on, and instantly my first idea was swept aside in a tidal surge of CRACK.
> 
> Dedication #1: To Bone. Because, really, I was working on her "Tim and Landry have a nice chat about books and life under the bleachers story" when I ventured into Wikipedia.
> 
> Dedication #2: To M'Lyn ... and she knows why.

"I still can't believe that."

"That what, Landry?"

"That you are getting away with reading freaking romance novel for your 'book by a Texas Author' and that I got talked into reading it to you." Landry hissed.

"The Texan's Reward is _not _ just any romance novel. It's about a Texas Ranger, so it's like a western," Tim said in a firm voice. "Except it's got sex in it," he finished in a voice just above a whisper.

"Do you see this?" Landry pointed to the the front cover. "That Texas Ranger star is surrounded by fucking flowers!"

"So?"

"It's not even _like_ a western! I mean it even mentions the author's lifetime membership in the Romance Writers of America in the blurb about her at the back! Louis L'Amour she is not!"

"Landry," Tim said patiently, "Unlike Louis L'Amour, Jodi Thomas is a fifth generation Texan _and_ the writer in residence at West Texas A&amp;M." Pause. "She's a really nice lady, too."

Landry did a spit-take. "You _spoke_ to her?"

"Um ... yeah. She's alive. That's part of why I picked her. I wanted to know if some of the characters in the book were based on a specific incidents or people, so I called the college, I asked for her office, and I talked to her. She's pretty cool."

Landry shook his head in amazement. "How did you even ... find her?"

Tim chuckled softly and said, "Tyra's mother likes her books, Grandma Saracen, too. I was over there talking to Matt last week, and saw something on the back of one of her books about how she lives in Amarillo."

"Amarillo." Landry rolled his eyes and groaned.

"It's _not_ an ordinary romance novel. It's got Texas Rangers and ranching in it. You don't get more Texas than that."

"Okay, okay, it's not an ordinary romance novel," Landry grumbled. He skimmed the next several paragraphs. "It's just heart wrenching realism straight out the Lifetime Channel."

"Don't knock the Lifetime Channel," Tim said. "Chicks dig it."

"It's _crap _!"

"It will get you laid."

"Serious?!"

Tim smiled at what was obviously a happy memory. "Love Comes Softly," he sighed, "is one of my all time favorite movies." Pause. "Although I can't tell you much about what happened in it after the second commercial break."

**Author's Note:**

> [Jodi Thomas' Wikipedia entry](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jodi_Thomas)
> 
> [The Texan's Reward](http://www.amazon.com/Texans-Reward-Jodi-Thomas/dp/0425205843/sr=8-1/qid=1171830734/ref=pd_bbs_sr_1/104-3343744-8155144?ie=UTF8&s=books). (Now, imagine Landry reading _those_ opening lines to Tim ....)
> 
> [Love Comes Softly at IMDB](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0345591/).


End file.
